Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a leadframe for semiconductor chips and electronic devices and methods for producing them.
Leadframes for semiconductor chips for packing the semiconductor chips to form electronic devices in housings made of a plastics compound have to satisfy high reliability despite their mass production. This is true particularly if the leadframe is to be used to produce housings from which no flat conductors whatsoever protrude as terminal pins or terminal legs and, in the case of which, the housing made of plastics compound is intended to encapsulate the semiconductor chip and corresponding external contact elements only on one side so that the underside of the electronic device is formed, at least in the edge region, from external contact elements and plastics compound disposed in between. In such a case, there is the risk that, during the production or during the operation of the electronic device, the external contact elements will become detached from the plastics compound and the electronic device will, thus, become unusable.